dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- IRC hey everyone, I just wanted to say wow, this is great. But my question is " is there a Tavern yet? and if not. when will there be? " :If you do make some sort of chat, make sure it's nothing like the old one? >_> Perhaps deciding on an IRC channel somewhere on a server (where people can connect via Mibbit) might be a good idea... --Ghostwheel ::That's exactly what we're doing. It will have a tavern-like interface available here for those who want it, but it will also be connectible via IRC client. This process is halfway complete. Surgo 06:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Lemme know here when it's done, as well as the server/channel? -- 15:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Any update on this? -- 02:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Why not just use irc://irc.mibbit.net/dnd ?? I am an IRC Op there, and I just registered the channel (in case somebody else would register it) and will move the founder to Surgo if he agrees. --Havvy 08:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: This sounds pretty good. Mibbit is amazing, one of my favorite online tools and probably the best web client out there. If we can get a little portal-like thing that we can link to from our sidebar, this would be ideal. Surgo 07:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: A direct link (without any skin) would be http://widget.mibbit.com/?server=irc.mibbit.net&channel=%23dnd&nick=DnD_User%5B%3F%3F53F%5D where the nick translate to DnD_User??? (where ? is a random alphanumerical character). If you know how to show the user's nick on the sidebar, use that instead. Actually, Surgo, if you want to talk about it in real time, I'm there now. --Havvy 08:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: So is anyone actually ever in any of the irc channels listed here or on the talk page? I popped into them, and no one was there at all... :-S ::::::::: We're in Iron City right now, we'll be moving over to the irc channel shortly. Surgo 14:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Compliment I just wanted to let the people who've been working so hard on this that it is shaping up really nice and really fast. It looks gorgeous, thanks to Surgo, TK, Alec and anyone else I might not know who's working behind the scenes. Thank you for giving us a new home. (Bunnie) Bunkie 16:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Typing all that in is a waste of the prescious little energy i have left at this hour, so ill just say i think exactly the same as bunnie. Cookies for the people who worked so hard on it. --Hijax 18:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nav pages I'd like to see less 3.5e Races and more User Races, moving the latter over past the former where appropriate. I think there's still some place for a format more like 3.5e Races, such as in Classes and Prestige Classes, but stuff like 3.5e Races needs to go -- for anyone wondering how people are going to find races by LA and other stuff, I'm going to be creating advanced search forms for that using the recently-installed Semantic Forms. Rith's uploading of these pages made me realize how drastic a change was needed because of how bad the old system was. Anyone have any thoughts on this? Surgo 16:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Why the Advanced Navigation is Taking So Long The problem, unfortunately, is Semantic Mediawiki is a laggy piece of crap when it comes to updating data. I'm in the process of changing properties and names around, adding interesting filters, etc. Unfortunately, it takes like a day for any change I make to actually propagate to everything that needs to know about it, so it takes a day for me to see if what I did actually works. That's what's taking so long here. If you're curious, the "advanced nav feature" will be . I'm in the process of adding filters for more finely-grained browsing, making sure all the semantic data we need is there, and making sure the category structure makes sense. Surgo 16:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Question I've found this wiki interesting, and I was planning on saving on a different set of Gestalt rules I have created in a new page. I typed up the whole article, only to find that I was caught in a loop - It kept asking me to verify by image that I wasn't a spammer, and it lost the title in the process. Anything I'm doing wrong? --Gralamin 04:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :That really shouldn't be happening. Now that you're logged in, I suggest you copy the text you made then go to make a new article with the same title. Then just paste the text back in and save. As you're now a registered user, it shouldn't ask you to verify. Surgo 04:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Still Happening. I'm not sure why. I'll try again and send screen shots of what I have. --Gralamin 04:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Why don't you hop on the chat (link on the main page)? We'll be able to help you better (in real time) from there. Surgo 04:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Found Fix: If Article has the Author template, try removing it. Fixed it for me. --Gralamin 04:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wizards Boards Stuff On Green_Dragon's wiki, there are a few items from the Wizards board. On their talk page, it shows "This spell was taken, by permission, from the Wizards Boards. Here is the thread related to it: http://boards1.wizards.com/showthread.php?t=124820" (or This spell was taken, by permission, from the Wizards Boards. Here is the thread related to it: http://boards1.wizards.com/showthread.php?t=124820) Are those items going to be moved over? I'd really like to see the Jelly spells over here so I can move the domain too. --Havvy 09:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :They can be moved, but it needs to be marked on the page that they are licensed under the GNU FDL version 1.2. Surgo 02:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Just saying There are some 4e creatures in the 3e homebrew section. Good job on building the wiki :). Deranged. 12:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, and we know -- a lot of nav pages are screwed because of a bug that's being fixed in the upcoming week. Surgo 13:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, just making sure you knew. By the way, if I recall correctly, this wiki was mainly created with more focus on quality and rating. I fully understand you have to build up something before you can start screening it, but what is the (to be implemented) policy on rating? Deranged. 10:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I suggest using the Netbook of Feats categories, plus five additional categories for stuff that was assumed or irrelevant in the NBoF (possible Completeness, Organization, Grammar/Spelling, Linkage, and Illustration). I found the NBoF categories very useful both when submitting feats and when selecting feats, but more coverage is needed here. --Ideasmith 21:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::NBoF is overall pretty horrible. Our rating system is going to be the Rating Committee idea. It's already set up, we just need to get rating. Surgo 22:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::If your new system tells me more about why the reviewers did/didn't like a rule, I definitely want to know more about it. Where can I learn more about what categories are used for this rating system? --Ideasmith 23:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::All Rating Committee decisions are made in a forum that anyone can see, Forum:Rating Committee. Nothing is there yet because we haven't rated anything yet. Surgo 23:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC)